


The Monster

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby Max, M/M, Parents, dads, diaper change, first time dads, future malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: There's a monster in the loft.... a little blue horned monster.





	The Monster

Alec crept as quietly as he could from the bedroom to the living space. He heard a crash from behind the sofa, using his stele he ignited his stealth rune and picked up his supplies.  
Across the loft Magnus was primed and ready for the fight. His eyes met Alec’s and he nodded silently instructing him to go.  
Alec rounded the sofa in a swift movement. The horned monster stood on their rug. His eyes immediately turned to Alec who was getting ready to strike. Alec didn’t mind being bate because as long as Magnus remained unseen he knew they would be okay. Moving in a flash Alec tackled it to the floor. Using his skilled hands he swiftly fitted and stuck the diaper he was holding onto his son’s little blue butt. “Now!” Alec cried and Magnus jumped into the scene. With an elegant wish and a flash of blue, magic flowed from his fingers and laced around the nine month old baby.  
Both men fell backwards and high fived with triumph. The little monster, sorry, their baby, rolled onto his stomach and ungracefully got to his feet. He waddled a few steps away and then tried to remove his diaper. When he found that he couldn’t and it was stuck to him be grizzled in clear annoyance. He turned and patted his little blue feet across the floor to his parents. He reached for Alec’s hand and placed it on his diaper. He babbled a few nonsense sounds, his little face contorted and serious. “No, Max.” Alec replied as if his son was making perfect sense. “You gotta keep the diaper on your tooshy this time.” Max grasped Alec’s fingers tightly and then bent his knees in frustration. His eyes began to well up and his cubby cheeks turned a darker shade of blue.  
“Uh oh.” Magnus said full of amusement.With another tug at his magical diaper Max began to bawl. “Bad Daddy.” Magnus said dramatically, playfully pushing his shoulder into Alec’s. He held his arms out and Max let go of Alec and pottered into Magnus’ hold. “Why does our son like his his butt on display so much?” Alec wondered aloud “oh wait… he IS your son.” “Oh haha!” Magnus said rolling his eyes at Alec’s laugh while he patted Max’s back gently. Max hiccuped and then leaned heavier against Magnus’ chest after a moment“Is he falling asleep?” Alec asked “Shh.” Magnus replied “yeah… I think so. He rocked him gently. “It must be tiring running about naked all day.”“You would know.” Alec said quietly as he stood up. “Alexander Lightwood!” Magnus scolded “am I going to have to spank you for this behaviour?” “Oh, I hope so.” Alec replied “give me him here. I’ll put him down. You get the wine…” Gently Magnus peeled the sleepy baby from his chest and reached him up to Alec. Alec took him to his cot and placed him down after he gave his head a few light kisses. He twisted the switch on the mobile and light music tinkled and stars rotated on the ceiling.  
Alec went back to his man who was up and uncorking a bottle of red- completely in the nude. Alec leaned on the door frame and raised his eyebrow. “What?” Magus said innocently as he walked toward him reaching a wine glass. “It looked like fun.” “You are such an idiot.” Alec smiled as Magnus tugged his closer by his belt loops.


End file.
